The Great Outdoors (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Time to go camping!
_Mary & Ilna-What can I say? You guys are the best of the best. Thanks so much for all the laughs and for listening to me vent. You two are ROCK STARS and I'm loving every minute spent building this universe with you._

 _Sandy-you're the best and always will be. Thanks for sharing the ups and downs._

 _REAL Worlders-You guys are every kind of AWESOME! Thanks so much for your enthusiastic support of the REAL World universe. As always I'm woefully behind on responding to reviews but please know every word is read and appreciated._

 **The Great Outdoors (1/1)**

* * *

"Can I ride with you, Uncle Steve," Dylan asked as the group gathered and the last of the equipment was loaded into the truck in preparation for the long-awaited camping trip.

Jenna left work a little early and she and the kids headed for the beach house as soon as school let out. They arrived to find Steve, Catherine, Danny, Grace and Carrie double-checking the gear in the driveway. Chin and Kono begged off the trip because of a family obligation but promised they'd come along next time. Cammie and Scout were staying home this time under the watchful eye of Esther.

"Sure, buddy. As long as it's ok with your Mom."

"Mom, can I ride in Uncle Steve's truck? Pleeeease. I have a few more camping questions I want to ask him before we get there."

Catherine caught Steve's eye and smiled.

"If it's ok with Uncle Steve," Jenna nodded.

"YAY!" Dylan ran to the van and grabbed his go bag then darted back to the truck. "I'm ready."

"Can I ride with you too?" Jacob asked hopefully.

"As long as it's ok with … "

"MOM! Can I ride with Uncle Steve too?" Jacob shouted and Steve grinned.

Jenna looked at Steve and winced slightly. "Are you sure it's ok? They can be a handful on a car ride."

"It'll be fine," Steve assured her.

"I can go along and try to help keep them under control," Cody offered.

Steve nodded. "Sounds good."

Danny looked around and did a quick head count. "Well then I'm riding with Uncle Steve too, because if I don't I'll end up riding in the van with mostly females and … no offense … I love you one and all … but I'm just not up to too much girly talk today."

Catherine pinned him with a glare. "Girly talk?"

"What I meant to say is … not girly in a bad way … it's just … I've heard a lot about dresses and shoes and shades of nail polish lately. I need a car ride filled with … manly talk."

Carrie snorted and tossed her bag into Jenna's van.

"Go ahead then," Catherine headed for the van as well, "Have a car ride full of boy talk,"

Danny grinned. "Thank you."

Cody looked as Steve with a twinkle in his eye. "Hey, have you decided what color tuxedos we're wearing for the wedding yet. And what kind of shoes?"

"We can talk about it in the truck," Steve smirked.

Danny shook his head and grumbled to himself as he got into the truck. "This weekend is going to be brutal."

* * *

"I cleared the area where we're building the fire of any dry leaves and debris," Dylan said as Steve and Cody approached carrying armloads of wood. "And I paced off how far away we should put the chairs. Just like you showed me." He pointed to the ground several feet away. "I marked it with a rock."

Steve's eyes swept the area. "Good job."

The young boy beamed at the praise then knelt down and paid careful attention as Steve piled up the wood.

"He's been sooooo looking forward to this." Jenna watched Dylan soak up everything Steve was showing him like a sponge and smiled softly as she and Catherine finished setting up the first tent.

"Steve too," Catherine nodded.

"Tell me when we're ready for the matches," Dylan said. "I left them in my go bag because you said matches aren't toys and we shouldn't take them out until we're ready to use them."

Catherine couldn't help but notice the look of pride on Steve's face.

"That's exactly right. But I think we're ready now so go ahead and get them."

* * *

An hour later the tents were up, the provisions were stowed, and the group sat around the roaring fire roasting hot dogs on sticks.

"Your hotdog is on fire, Uncle Danny," Jacob observed calmly. "Again."

"My stick must not be working right," Danny groused as he blew on the hotdog to extinguish the flames.

"Right," Steve smirked. "It must be the stick that's faulty."

Cody snorted then covered it with a cough when Danny looked his way.

"You can have mine," Grace offered as she showed her father her perfectly roasted hotdog.

"No thank you, Monkey. I appreciate the offer but you go ahead." He took a bun passed to him by Carrie and pulled his burnt dinner gingerly off the stick. "All I'm saying is we drove by at least a dozen restaurants on the way here … any one of which I'm sure could have provided everything we needed for dinner. But no … we have to cook over a fire."

"We're camping, Uncle Danny," Dylan pointed out. "We have to cook over a fire. It makes it REAL camping."

"That's right," Steve nodded adamantly. "So stop complaining and get in the spirit."

"I'll give you spirit, Steven. You just remember this next week when I have to take days off to recover from this little … adventure."

Suddenly Kaitlyn looked stricken. "Mom, did we remember my surprise?"

"Yes, honey," Jenna grinned. "It's right over there on the table."

"What is it?" Grace asked curiously.

"Can I show it?" Kaitlyn asked her mother somewhat apprehensively. "Is it time yet?"

"I think it's the perfect time."

Kaitlyn went to the nearby table, lifted the lid off a large flat box and carried it carefully towards her Uncle Steve. "I baked you some birthday cupcakes," she said shyly.

Steve peered in the box and saw Happy Birthday Uncle Steve spelled out across the top of several dozen of Kaitlyn's signature beautifully frosted cupcakes.

"Those look delicious. Thank you very much. You know how much I love your cupcakes."

Kaitlyn beamed.

Steve pulled his phone from his pocket. "Let me get a picture of them before we get started. I want to remember them forever."

Catherine and Carrie shared a look as Kaitlyn turned to her mother and smiled broadly and Jenna gave her youngest daughter the thumbs up.

* * *

After dinner was cleaned up and everyone had eaten their fill of cupcakes Dylan went to his go bag and pulled out a book. He brought it back and showed it to everyone.

"These are spooky stories to tell around the campfire. Mom read them over and marked a few she said would be ok for everyone."

"Oh, I love spooky stories," Grace said.

"Me too," Casey agreed.

Kaitlyn moved to sit on her mother's lap and Jenna wrapped her in a tight hug.

Jacob started to move towards Cody who held out his hand for the book. "I'll read the first one of that's ok."

Jacob immediately reversed course and headed for Catherine. "I'll sit with you in case you get scared," he said as he scrambled into her lap.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I appreciate that."

An hour later, the stories, which dealt more with playful spirits than scary ghosts to keep the younger kids from having nightmares, were all read.

"I'm not ready to sleep yet," Jacob said. "I'm not even tired. Are there any more stories?"

"I know," Grace said excitedly. "Carrieco, why don't you tell the story about when Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine met at the Academy and how they kept saying they were just friends but you and John knew they were really in love."

"Everyone knew they were really in love," Carrie snorted. "Everyone but them."

Danny chuckled. "Haven't you heard that story enough times, Monkey?"

"It's so romantic," Grace said dreamily. "Besides, the Allens have never heard it. At least not all of it. Please, Carrieco."

"Is there a lot of kissing?" Dylan groaned.

"None at all," Carrie chuckled. "But there's a lot of moon-y eyes and toe scuffing."

Jacob threw his arms in the air. "I wanna hear it!"

"Well then, here we go. The story of how Steve met Catherine," Carrie began.

"Otherwise known as the start of his lucky streak," Danny grinned as he settled in to listen.

* * *

Saturday morning after a good night's sleep and a light breakfast the group decided to go for a hike. Dylan was glued to Steve's side every step of the way. He wanted to learn everything he could so he listened intently as Steve talked about watching for plants to avoid, like Crown of Thorns and Desert Rose, how to keep an eye out for wildlife and how to decide which paths to take and which to avoid.

Jacob grew tired of walking and rode the last part of the hike on Cody's shoulders. As lunchtime neared they located a good spot for a picnic, approved by Dylan who carefully checked for all the things Steve had warned him about, and sat down to enjoy the sandwiches, cookies and bottled water the adults had been carrying in their backpacks.

When they returned to camp the children were all eager to go fishing at the large dock they'd seen not far from the campsite while they were hiking. They retrieved the fishing gear and bait from the back of Steve's truck and headed out.

Catherine, Jenna and Carrie dropped their lines in the water from the shore while Steve, Danny and the kids went out onto the dock. It was a little chaotic getting all the lines baited and in the water without anyone getting speared by a hook but eventually they managed.

Dylan was the first to get a nibble and he grinned excitedly as Steve helped him reel in the twelve inch long fish.

"That's a big one," Steve whistled.

"I caught it all by myself," Dylan beamed.

"You sure did." Cody came over to look at the fish. "Good job."

Kaitlyn stepped closer, her bottom lip trembling slightly. "Are we gonna eat him for dinner?"

"We might," Dylan said proudly before noticing the look on his sister's face. "Why?"

"He's kinda cute," Kaitlyn said. "Do we have to eat him? There's a fish in one of my favorite books that looks just like him. I think we should name him Eugene."

Steve looked at Kaitlyn then squatted down so he was eye to eye with Dylan. "What do you think?"

"Mom says Kaitlyn has a soft head for animals," the young boy sighed.

Steve fought back a grin. "Did she maybe say soft heart?"

"Probably." Dylan cast another look at the fish, then at his sister. "Can you take a picture of me with the fish, Uncle Steve?"

Steve pulled out his phone. "Gladly."

"Make sure you get a good one."

"I will. A really good one."

"And we have enough food for dinner?"

Steve nodded. "Plenty."

Dylan sighed. "Then I think we should throw Eugene back."

Kaitlyn smiled happily and threw her arms around her brother. "Thanks, Dylan. You're the best."

"You're welcome." Despite the disappointment of not keeping his catch Dylan's back straightened and his chest puffed out.

He liked the feeling of being Kaitlyn's hero.

The siblings stood side by side watching carefully as Steve removed the hook from Eugene's mouth and gently placed him back in the water.

"He's fine. He's swimming," Kaitlyn said gleefully. "He's going back to his family. Can we catch another one, Uncle Steve?"

"Sure."

"And name him then let him go?" Kaitlyn trusted her uncle but wanted to double check.

"Of course."

"I really like fishing," she said enthusiastically as she picked up her pole and tossed her line back into the water.

"I think I got one!" Jacob said excitedly, leaning out over the end of the dock in attempt to see his line. "I can't … "

Before anyone had a chance to react there was a loud splash as Jacob fell off the dock and into the water. Nearly as quickly Steve jumped in after him.

As Steve hoisted the sputtering young boy back onto solid ground Jenna smiled affectionately. "It was only a matter of time before that happened," she said to Catherine and Carrie before putting down her pole.

"I'm ok," Jacob announced loudly. "I did everything Uncle Steve told me to do. I didn't panic on my way up from under water and once I got to the top I rolled on my back."

"You did good, honey," Jenna said as she made her way across the dock to check on her youngest.

"Good thing I was wearing this life vest though."

"With you it's a necessity," Jenna smiled.

"Oh no! I lost my fishing pole." Jacob searched the water frantically but saw no trace of it.

"That's ok. You can use mine," Danny offered. "I haven't had a bite all day."

"That's because you've been fishing six inches off the dock," Steve pointed out. "That's not where the fish are."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll be sure to use it next time I go fishing which should be … never."

"Your dad really doesn't like camping, does he?" Casey smiled at Grace.

"Not really. He's not much of an outdoorsmen."

"See your Uncle Steve would take that as an insult but I take it as a compliment," Danny laughed.

* * *

When they were through fishing they cleaned and stowed the gear then headed down to the ocean for a swim where the inevitable races broke out. Steve spotted Cody fifty yards and still easily coasted home to victory in a two-hundred yard race. Cody beat Dylan in similar fashion and by the time they were through everyone was laughing and splashing and asking for a rematch.

"What about you, Carrieco?" Grace asked.

"Swimming's not my sport," Carrie smiled. "I'm more of a runner."

Casey's face lit up. "I'm a runner too. Maybe when we're done we can race."

* * *

"As you're always quick to remind me, Stagler," Steve said after everyone had dried off and gathered at the nearest clearing, " You're more than twice her age."

"Yeah, but I'm still on active duty so I'm not going soft like you, McGarrett," Carrie teased.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Catherine asked. "Casey is a really good runner."

"I'm sure she is," Carrie smiled sincerely. "But I feel good. I'm ready."

"Ok." Steve eyed the field in front of them. "If you start at the end of the field then that tree," he pointed, "should be about two hundred yards."

As Carrie and Casey headed for the start line the Allen children all yelled encouragement to their sister.

"Both of you have a good race!" Grace called out diplomatically.

"Exactly. Good luck to you both!" Catherine followed suit.

"Try not to pull anything, Stagler," Steve teased.

A minute later the women were in their starting positions. Steve held his arm up and counted them down. "Three … two …. one … GO!"

The runners were fairly even through the first hundred yards but then Casey started to pull away slightly. By the time she reached the tree she had a four stride lead.

"Congratulations," Carrie said breathlessly as she finished. "Great race."

"Thanks," Casey smiled. "You too. You really pushed me."

"That's probably a lie," Carrie grinned, "But I'll take it."

"You're not sixteen anymore," Steve teased as the rest of the group made their way towards the runners.

"Not sure I could have beat her when I was." Carrie accepted a bottle of water from Catherine. "She's good. Very good."

"Thanks," Casey blushed.

"I can see why you're the captain of your track team."

Casey beamed as Jacob gave her a jumping high five.

* * *

After a dinner that did not include Eugene but did include flat bread pizzas cooked again over the open fire Catherine broke out the graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows in preparation for making s'mores.

Grace grinned affectionately at her father as yet another marshmallow was completely incinerated on the end of his stick. She pulled out her phone and took a picture before taking the stick from his hand and saying "Here, let me help you."

"What are you planning on doing with that picture?"

"Grandma Clara said she's never believe you actually went camping unless she saw it with her own eyes," Grace grinned.

"These are really good," Jacob said, his hands and face covered with sticky goodness.

"I like my marshmallows well done," Dylan said. "Like Uncle Steve."

"I'm not gonna fit into my cammies if I don't stop eating these," Carrie groaned.

Catherine held out the bag. "So you don't want another marshmallow?"

"I didn't say that. Gimme."

* * *

"This was really fun," Dylan said the next morning as he helped Steve put out the fire.

"Best camping trip ever!" Jacob chimed in.

"It was your first one," Cody chuckled.

"And it was the best!" Jacob replied.

"Can we do it again?" Dylan asked hopefully.

"Sure. Maybe we can plan something during the summer so we don't have to keep it to just two nights. We can go for a whole week," Steve suggested.

Dylan's face lit up like Christmas morning. "Really?"

"Really."

"Mom, did you hear that?" Dylan ran to her side. "Uncle Steve said we can come in the summer and spend a whole week."

"That sounds great, sweetie."

"I think I'll pass on that one," Danny muttered as he stowed gear in the back of the truck.

"You wouldn't want to miss the fun." Carrie nudged his ribs.

"You have a strange definition of fun," Danny said but couldn't hide his smile.

"Just think, it'll be our first camping trip as a married couple," Steve grinned to Catherine.

"Fifty days," she beamed. "I can't wait."

 **THE END**

* * *

Today's reader question.

From Maria (smile on )

Are there plans for babies? Maybe from John and Carrie or even from Steve and Cath?

This is probably our most frequently asked question. :-) I obviously can't get into specifics but I will say that this is a topic we talk about regularly and do not plan to avoid moving forward. I can tell you there are no babies in the immediate future (let's get through the wedding and honeymoon first LOL) but Steve and Catherine have both expressed a desire for a family, and the more time they spend with the Allens the more sure they are, we just have to let the story unfold in its own time. A baby would mean huge changes for them and they realize that and want to make sure they're completely ready.

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
